Last Moments
by Lady-DeLaLuna
Summary: Romeo and Juliet's point of view during their last moments alive; Anime
1. Romeo's POV

First I have to say that I L-O-V-E Romeo x Juliet and that I think that it is so unfair that Romeo and Juliet have to die. I wrote this fanfic because I was so bored out of my mind in my computer class and well I'm having a major writers block on my other fanfics. There some grammar mistakes but I'll fix them later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo x Juliet

**

* * *

**

Romeo's P.O.V

Roots surround my body, holding me, resisting me to get closer to my Juliet.

Ophelia says that Juliet is hesitating. Those words make me somewhat glad, glad that my Juliet was fighting to live. I yell at Ophelia, I tell her that Juliet is resisting the transformation. That this fate for Juliet is unjust; forcing Juliet to bear all sin down her self is unjust, that she, Ophelia, was unjust.

She tells me that the blood of a Capulet is needed for without it this land will fall.

I tell her that if that is our path, then I will accept it; that I vowed to walk beside her, beside Juliet.

She calls me a fool and flies straight towards me. She tells me that I am blind.

I tell her that it is she who is blind. She gets upset and raises her hand; getting ready to kill me but then an arrow hits her hand. I look up to the sky and see Juliet's comrades and my brother Tybalt; Tybalt frees me but I fall. As I fell I thought that I would die but then one of Juliet's comrades grabs my arm and save me.

I see them fight; all of us are trying to save my fair Juliet. I jump of the ryuba onto the Escalus. I sense my Juliet. I yell her name, I yell at her, telling her that I am coming. I cut every branch that's in my way of getting to my love. I spot my fair Juliet in a golden glow. I yell her name. I try to get her to open her eyes. I try to reach her but I can't.

The Escalus tree tries to pull me back but I fight. I tell Escalus that I WILL save Juliet. I use every strength of my body to try to get to her. I yell her name on the top of my lungs.

Iris petals start to fall from the sky and my Juliet is once again in my arms. She opens her eyes and I say her name and she says mine. I gently brush her bangs off her face and tell my beloved that she is free now and that she will no longer be at the mercy of fate. I tell her that she won't have to suffer. I tell her softly to sleep well; she closed her beautiful copper eyes.

As I lay my Juliet to the ground, Ophelia returns and says that the pulse beat has yet to cease, that the world lives by the Escalus' great power. That Escalus its self is the one and only sacred thing and that she shell not allow its end.

I grab my sword from the ground and raise it up. I tell Ophelia that the most sacred thing in this world are the people who live in it.

She comes at me and I get ready to fight; we attack one another. I stab her; I succeed but she stabs me as well.

I feel pain, I can't move. Images of my Juliet roamed through my mind. I feel so weak. I feel like I betrayed my Juliet for I knew that this would be the end for me. I had broken our vow for I would die and she would live. I would have to wait years until I would be reunited with her. How I wished things could have ended differently for us, how I wish we could a lived a happy life together. I hear my Juliet yell my name. I feel myself drop to the ground and feel my fair Juliet's warm hands on my body. She speaks my name. I slowly raise my head and say her lovely name.

I move my hand to touch her lovely face; she holds it with hers. I look straight into her big beautiful eyes and tell her that because of her, for the first time, I felt the joy of falling in love with someone. I tell her that I was happy, that I was happy because I got to live in a world with her in it.

Tears start to fall from her eyes and tears fall from my eyes as well. I tell her painfully that I couldn't speak her name anymore, that I couldn't see her anymore. Telling her these words ached my heart. Never did I think I would ever say those words to her so soon in my life. I try to say her name; I try to kiss her one last time for I felt life getting ready to leave my body. I tried to reach her lovely pink lips but just before I get to her lips, life left my body.

* * *

I cried so much when he died and I mean cry cry. It was just sad, very sad...I like reviews


	2. Juliet's POV

There are grammar mistakes but I'll fix them later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo x Juliet

**

* * *

**

Juliet P.O.V

I hear Romeo calling my name. I try to open my eyes, I try to move but I can't.

Finally I open my eyes and I see iris petals falling around me and I see the man that I loved was right in front of me. He says my name and I say his. He brushes my bangs off my face and tells me that I'm free now, that I would no longer be at the mercy of fate that I wouldn't have to suffer. I didn't know what he meant by those words; I was confused. He softly whispers to me to sleep well and I do what he says for I felt so weak.

I open my eyes after awhile. I get up gently; I turn my head, in search for my Romeo. I see an image but I'm not sure if it is Romeo. I open my eyes wider to see if it really was him; it was my Romeo but a branch of the Escalus tree has pierced though his body.

I yell his name and rush to him; he falls. I yell his name once again. He raises his head so he could look into my eyes; he says my name. He moves his hand to my face; I hold his with mine. He tells me that because of me, for the first time, he felt the joy of falling in love with someone. He tells me that he was happy, that he was happy to have been able to live in a world with me in it. Tears start to fall from my eyes and tears fall from his eyes as well. I knew what he was trying to say but didn't want to face it. His lovely teal eyes stared into mine.

He painfully tries to say my name, he tries to kiss me but as we almost kiss, I felt his face fall on my shoulder, his hand fell from my face. I caught him; I couldn't believe that my love was gone. I didn't want to accept it. Tears fall from my eyes, the most tears that had ever fallen from my eyes. I yell no as loud as I could. I felt like I was in a bad dream, a very bad dream. I wished that it was a dream so that I could wake up and then I would open my eyes everything would be fine, Romeo would be next to me, holding me, telling me to not be scared that it was a dream.

The ground started to rumble. Francisco, Curio, and Tybalt tell me to climb on, that this place would soon crumble. They tell me to go with them.

I ask Romeo to say my name again; he doesn't. It's not a dream, its real...Why must fate be so cruel to me?

Tybalt says that Romeo tried to accept me in my entity. That me, the Capulet's daughter, believed that my fate did not lie in my name, that Romeo loved me.

I promised Romeo that in life or in death…we shall be together eternally. I tell them that Romeo kept our vow to the end so I'll…

Curio didn't let me finish he yells that I can't.

I tell them that I have to, that I want to. That I came to this place to save everyone; to save the world where I met Romeo.

They tell me that the Escalus is dead but I corrected them by telling them that it's seed lives in me. I tell them to go. I see Curio trying to get off the ryuba but Francisco stops him.

Francisco stared straight into my eyes; I saw sadness, sadness that I hadn't seen in his eyes in my entire life. He stared into my eyes, his eyes told me that he loved me so much and that if I really wanted to do it then he would support me but he stared into my eyes just for a moment. Even though our eyes met for a brief moment, his eyes told me that. I saw tears fall from his eyes and Curio's; it pained me to see them cry for me. Tybalt, Curio, and Francisco flew away; I would never be with them again.

I spread my wings. I hold Romeo tightly against my body. I pull his cold hand onto my face; I tell him that I love him and that we shall never be parted again. I asked Escalus to take my life's pulse. I felt my body getting weaker and weaker. I made sure that I didn't let go of Romeo. I held him with all my strength.

As I felt my eyes close. I knew that once I was reunited with my Romeo, he would fight with me just for a brief moment over my decision. But he would soon realize that he is my life and since he is my life I wouldn't be able to live if he wasn't there. He will realize this once I kiss him and never let go…

* * *

I cried even more when she died...


	3. Epilogue

I was really bored in my computer class and still had 30 minutes to kill so I just decided to write a different ending for Romeo x Juliet its not really different its just eh. It's not great but its ok I guess. Grammar mistakes will be fixed later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo x Juliet

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

A year has passed by since the Montague son gave up his life trying to save his beloved. A year has passed by since the Capulet daughter gave up her life to save Neo Verona and to be with her lover. Neo Verona was now a beautiful place. The nobles and the citizens now worked together to make Neo Verona a better place for their children and for them self's.

Just outside Neo Verona stood a lovely mansion and there stood William looking over Neo Verona.

He picked an iris off the ground and took a rose off its bush carefully. He joined them together with a blue and red ribbon. He walked over to a stone table that had a feather, ink, and paper. He placed the rose and iris down, sat down and began to write. He stopped before he wrote the last word on the paper.

William looked up to the sky and spoke softly, "My dear Juliet, I'm almost done with your story. Your tragic love story filled with hatred, obstacles, but most important your story that is filled with true love. The world shall know the story of Romeo and Juliet and it will be my greatest play that I will ever write. Your story will show how cruel fate can be. You and Romeo did not deserve the cruel fate that you were given. If only you and he could have had a different ending, a happy ending. But I am sure that you are happy, for you are with Romeo; the man you love. Neo Verona owes you and Romeo everything. I will make sure that every generation knows whom you and Romeo were and what you did for us but not just me, no, Cordelia, Benvolio, Francisco, Curio, Antonio, and Tybalt will help as well."

William picked up his feather, dabbed it into the ink, and wrote the word 'Fin'. He let the ink dry and once it did he closed the book. Once again the tip of the feather touched the ink and he wrote on the cover of his play 'Romeo & Juliet'. He picked up the rose and iris, smelled their sweet sent and then placed the flowers on top of his newly written play.

He turned to his right and gasped. Far way he saw two people, a man and a woman, in the field of irises next to the mansion. The couples were holding kissing and holding hands; they turned to look at him. He saw them and smiled; he waved at them. They smiled as well and vanished into the sky; which had iris and rose petals.

William spoke softly so only the wind could hear his words. "Well, well my dear Juliet. I guess that you and Romeo are watching over us. I suppose that you did get your happy ending. May you and your lover be together eternally. Romeo take care of our Juliet, give her all the love you can give her. Juliet may you be happy in the heavens with Romeo for he truly does love you."

* * *

Um...I like reviews


End file.
